Kane and...Torrie ?
by Kanes Mistress
Summary: Torrie finally falls in love with someone not because of their looks, but because of their erie mystery. However, can she prove her love to him? This Story Is Dedicated To Teresa
1. Arriving Early Could Be Good

Note: I was asked to write a story about Torrie Wilson and Kane. So I did, and this story is dedicated to Teresa. Hope you like it!  
  
Lita, Trish Stratus, and myself all arrived at the arena extra early, so we could get ready for our matches, and backstage segments. We walked down the loney hallway laughing at one of Lita's corny jokes, and then stopped infront of the Women's Locker Room.  
  
"Wow...it's so...creepy when no one's around." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, reminds me of a horror movie, three girls...all alone." Lita teased.  
  
"Now all we need is the lights to go out, and a tall, masked man to attack us," I joked.  
  
Lita sighed, "You know, I actually kind of like it. I think I'm going to go take a look around. I mean, there has to be someone here!"  
  
"Be careful!" Trish smiled.  
  
Lita then walked off down the hallway, dissapearing around the corner; leaving Trish and myself all alone.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go pick out what I'm going to wear tonight for Raw." Trish said before entering the Women's Locker Room.  
  
I was now all alone. It was a little strange. After I stood there in slience for a good minute or two, I decided to go off and find Lita. Looking down at my feet, I thought about how lucky Trish and Lita were. They both had very hot, and wonderful boyfriends. I however, was as single as ever. I didn't even like anyone. It sucked. What was wrong with me? Was I just not attractive to anyone? I shook my head, disposing that thought out of my mind. As I turned the corner of the hallway, still looking for Lita, I ran into something, or someone. They were strong, and made me almost fall backwards. But I didn't fall. Someone grabbed me, and I was pressed up against them. I looked up to see a red and black mask. Instinctively I screamed. Kane let go of me, and hurried off down the hallway, while Lita came running up to me.  
  
"What's wrong, Torrie?" Lita asked, out of breath.  
  
I took a deep breath, "Nothing...nothing. Just, I ran into...Kane, and almost feel. I didn't though, and when I screamed, he well...took off down the hallway."  
  
"Oh, god, girl! You scared the crap out of me!" Lita yelled.  
  
I shrugged. "Hey, what's Kane doing here, so early?"  
  
Lita looked at the ground, "I heard that he comes here way early before the shows, so he can get ready without any interuptions and stuff."  
  
"Is he mean?" I whispered.  
  
"I don't know. No one, except The Undertaker has really ever had a real conversation with him. Maybe you should try," Lita teased.  
  
"Yeah...maybe. I think I hurt his feelings. I mean, screaming like that. I didn't mean to! I just...it well...startled me. I think I should go say sorry, and explain to him the things that you and Trish put in my head." I frowned.  
  
"What? That stupid horror movie thing?" Lita asked.  
  
I nodded my head, "After all, he was wearing a mask...and at a glance he frightened me!"  
  
Lita laughed. "Does little Torrie Wilson have a crush?"  
  
"What? No! I just feel bad, because I think he thought I screamed because of him...well I kinda did, but I didn't know it was Kane at first!" I confessed, "He does have nice muscles, you gotta admitt." I said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say, Torrie. I'm going to check up on Trish. Knowing her, she's still trying to figure out what to wear tonight. I think I'll give her a hand. You'll be, alright, now won't you?" Lita teased.  
  
"Yeah, of course I will." I said with confidence.  
  
"Ok..," Lita said before walking down the hallway, heading to the Women's Locker Room.  
  
I sighed, as I approached Kane's Locker Room. I was a little nervous, but over came that quickly, and knocked on the door. After a few moments, I knocked again. I was just about ready to know for the third time, when the locker room door opened a crack. Kane peeked through the crack seeing me... 


	2. Locker Room

Kane opened up the locker room door, and looked down at me. I was so nervous, and yet, I didn't know why. It's not like I had a major crush on him. Right? I smiled up at him, before speaking.  
  
"Umm...hi. May I come in?" I forced a smile.  
  
He didn't say anything, just stepped out of the way, and let me in. He shut the door, and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him, and stared at him for a long minute, wondering what he was thinking. I looked at the ground.  
  
"Umm...Kane. Listen, earlier today, I'm sorry if you thought that I was afraid of you. I mean, I'm not. Unless you want me to be, that is. See, Lita, Trish and myself were all fulling around and stuff, and well then I saw you, and then a mask, and it reminded me of a slash movie. You know, where all the hot babes get killed. Not that I'm hot...I mean, well..." I stopped, having totally screwed up my planned speech.  
  
Kane turned away from me, I could tell that he was hurt. I don't know what I did wrong, but I knew it was something. I placed my hand on Kane's big shoulder, but he pulled away from me. I felt like I did something wrong. I didn't know why, he just sorta gave me the cold shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, very concerned.  
  
"Nothing. It's just...why are you here? Why did you feel the need to come and talk to me? Don't I scare you?" He asked in a very soft whisper.  
  
"No!" I shouted. "I think that you're very...sweet, and I want to be your friend. You're just like everyone else, right? Only you wear a mask. Right?"  
  
He laughs, "Yes, but you're the hottest Diva here. Shouldn't you be going off hitting on Jeff Hardy, Billy Kidman and them? Not me. No one wants me, after all, I'm the Big Red Machine." He looks down at he floor.  
  
"Yes, and what's wrong about that? What's so wrong about the fact that I, Torrie Wilson, wants to get to know you, Kane, and not some Jeff Hardy, or Kidman. Huh? Well? What's so wrong with that?" I found myself shouting.  
  
Kane stands up and looks down at me, "Look, you're just like everyone else! Willing to be my friend, right? Ha! You don't even know anything about me. You just want to feel sorry for me. You want to be my friend out of pitty, and that's all. Well I don't want yours, or anyone else's pitty! You and everyone else just need to leave me alone! I try and come to the arena early to be alone, and it still doesn't work! I can't win!" Kane shouted.  
  
I winced. I was scared. No, horrified. I never saw this side of Kane before. Shoot, I never saw him period. But he was right. I was trying to be his friend out of pitty. I thought he didn't have any friends, so I thought I'd be there for him. I was wrong. Wrong once again. He could have friends. But he choose not to.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry!" I yelled, as tears streamed down my cheeks. I took one good look at him, and then ran out of the locker room, scared, not knowing what to do. 


End file.
